Light and Darkness
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Vanitas stops by Aqua to have a chat...They fight, they talk, and maybe..if i get reviews...they will fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Soft, moist ground, covered with dark green dew covered grass. Tall, sagging trees with drooping branches and leaves over head. The sun was setting, casting long shadows every where. A quote ran through her head. '_The closer to light you are, the longer your shadow.'_ How big was her shadow? She was so close to the light...was her shadow just as close to the darkness?

It raised another question: How close to light was the Unversed King Vanitas? He was close to the darkness...so could he be a great person? Aqua wondered. She shivered, a soft, chilling wind surprised her and she brought her knees up to her chin for warmth. She cast a fire spell and loved the warmth that it gave her.

_Snap_

She shot up and, instinctively, she spun around and her Keyblade appeared in her hands, Rain Fall. "Who's there?" She asked loudly...no one was getting her by surprise.

She didn't hear the portal open behind her, didn't know that the Unversed King was behind her until he placed his hand on her shoulder. She yelped in surprise.

"Did the Keyblade Master Aqua just yelp?" He asked coolly. She didn't see the grin on his face, but she knew it was there.

"Maybe, maybe not. What the heck do you want Vanitas?" She asked coldly, her sympathy wasn't wasted on the embodiment of darkness.

"I don't know. What do you want Aqua?" He asked her, the grip he had on her didn't hurt, it was just strong enough so she didn't turn around. The question made her think for a second...what did she want?

"I...i want Light to overcome Darkness...forever...so there would always be peace." She told him...and she was almost sure that was what she wanted.

"Hmmm...so does that mean that Light is good and Darkness is evil? Does that mean that with out Darkness there would be no evil?" He countered.

"...Yes. Darkness is evil." She told him.

"Prove it."

"You, your master." She told him.

"Maybe...Maybe not."

"What do you mean? Maybe not! Your master is EVIL!" She told him.

"You left out me...why?" He asked her. Did she? She did. Why?

"I...don't know...maybe your only the apprentice to Darkness...to Evil."

"Do you not think that Light and Darkness is only Good or Evil depending on how you use it?" He asked her.

Was he right? No, Darkness was Evil, Light was Good...or at least that was what she had been told.

"Darkness destroys...it's evil." She explained to him.

"You destroy my Unversed...using Light, do you not?" He countered...word twisting...jerk.

"That's not the point! Darkness is Evil...Light is Good! Why Don't you get it Ven?" She asked him.

Behind his mask he raised one of his eyebrows. "I'm Ven? Since when? I didn't know that happened."

"Shut UP!" She yelled, twisting out from his grasp, yeah it hurt but she didn't want him touching her. She was on one knee, she growled at him. "Shut UP!" She yelled again. She stood up.

"You haven't even heard me out yet and you want me to shut up already. I'm hurt." He told her sarcastically, feigning hurt.

"Jerk." She taunted.

"That the best you can do?"

"No, want to see worse?"

"Try it." He challenged. "Let's see what you can do with out your friends."

"I can take on you." She told him and attacked him, she jumped up and swung her keyblade. He side stepped.

"Pitiful." He mocked. She swung again. He sidestepped again. Countering with his own Keyblade and knocked her legs out from under her. He held his Keyblade to her throat. She chocked back a scream.

"Guess you can't beat me." He told her smugly and bent down to stare at her. "Will you listen now?" he asked her. She nodded slowly. "Good."

"Now Aqua...you kill my Unversed with Light...so Light destroys to. You said Darkness is Evil because it destroys things...does that mean that Light is Evil to. Light and Darkness are only Evil or Good depending on the user. I can make good things happen with my darkness. I mean, I create life with it. Light and Darkness are on the same end of the spectrum...what's on the other side...that is what you fear, that is what you fight against Aqua...not Darkness. Yes, before you say anything I know that I have done evil deeds but you did to."

"Now Aqua...what would you do if I lifted my Keyblade?" he asked, raising it slightly.

"I...i would attack you." She told him.

"Why?"

"Because if you live you use Darkness...and you hurt people." She told him.

"You are starting to get it now Aqua. Maybe...Maybe one day you can see me on the same end of the spectrum. Goodbye." He told her...but, in the last second he lifted his mask to reveal his his face, his pale skin, his amber eyes and oil black hair that spiked out in every direction. He revealed a face that Aqua would have a hard time not liking. He was attractive. "Aqua...know that...I King of the Unversed, Vanitas, admits that I just let you live...I just did a good deed."

And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Aqua woke groggily, she was back in her room with Master Erauqs. She had not gotten a good sleep that night or the night before that, or the one before that...the list goes on for the last week...the night after she had gotten back from her night with Vanitas.

She shuddered, suddenly she was cold, freezing. Had someone cast a spell? The only one she could think of that had that much power was her master but he wouldn't do anything like...unless. She spun around and sitting there on her bed was that Keybearer that had plagued her dreams for the past week. But was it really plaguing them if she thought that she might like him? "Greetings Aqua...sleep well?" He greeted and she knew that there was a smirk under those gold eyes that had held her captive.

She didn't know what compelled her to stay there and sit down with him, she didn't know why she talked to him and didn't call for help...maybe it was those eyes. Maybe it was those soothing words that came from that white smile that made her go into his arms. "Vanitas...what has changed with you?" She asked him and he just shook his head.

"Nothing has changed, I just saw the perfect moment to tell you something had been on my mind for a while. I just felt that you should know that I am not fully without some sort of compassion. Now I must leave Aqua." He told her and then, with a wave of the arm and a swirling portal of darkness he was gone.

But not without kissing her cheek first.

She was left, again, with a stunned expression on her face. She was blushing...and for the strangest reason she wanted him back in her room and kissing her again...for the strangest reason...

Two hours later, at seven in the morning, sharp they where called to practice. Ven was there first, bouncing around and bubbly, Terra was in the corner, arms crossed, and slightly blood shot eyes...not enough sleep. She was the last to arrive...still giddy about the kiss, and to think it wasn't even on the lips...she was so swooned by the dark warrior that she should have been hating. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

But was it such a bad thing?

"Today we will hold a small competition, first it is Aqua and Terra. Then it is the winner of that battle against Ven and whom ever wins that will fight with me. Who ever wins that doesn't have to do any chores for a week...there will be ten minute breaks in between each fight." He announced and the hopes of his apprentices soared high. Who liked doing chores?

Aqua was not sure she could fight, she was distracted by the warrior. She tried to shake him out of her mind but it didn't work...oh well she would accept doing the chores. But only if she lost.

"No holding back Terra." she told him when they where both ready to begin. Terra nodded and swung his keyblade around his head.

"Ready." They said in unison.

Their master nodded and with a nod of his head they began.

Terra charged at her, swinging his keyblade violently. She ducked but was hit in the shoulder and went flying back. She let out a grunt but was right back up, summoning a Fire spell and hitting the Earth apprentice dead on. He just shook it off and went straight at her again. She blocked with her keyblade and a loud clang was heard as they hit. The two warriors struggled to see who would break first. And finally Aqua slipped, just a bit, and he was on her. He swung his keyblade but stopped a second faster then he should have, he thought it was over but he was abruptly thrown backwards when she cast a thunder spell.

The fight went on for another five minutes, gaining and losing ground equally. But Aqua lost after she thought of Vanitas for just a mere second and she was hit, hard with Terra's shoulder and she went flying into the wall. She felt sore all over. Debris where all over her and for a second she had fainted.

"Aqua...are you okay?" Someone asked her, she opened her eyes and saw Vanitas standing there, a small frown was on her face, concerned that she was hurt. She shook her head slowly.

"Good." He said, but just as he said that Ven was standing in front of her, not Vanitas. What the heck? Darn, it was just a hallucination...oh well she knew that he would find her. She struggled to get up. Ven stuck out his hand for her. "Le' me help." He said and she took his hand, he gracefully pulled her up.

"Thanks Ven." She said. He smiled at her.

"No prob...are you all right?" He asked her.

Aqua shook her head. "No, but give me a minute, I'll be good." She said.

Terra had won...kind of obvious. Aqua went to her room and rested. 

Sadly there was no Vanitas...just an empty room that Aqua fell asleep in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Vanitas sighed as he walked the roads of the city he had just slaughtered...he hated this, he hated the killing but the darkness within him felt the urge to and he couldn't stop this. He hated it...

He sighed in disgust as he sat down on a rock...right next to the dead body of an old man, mere skin and bones. He teared up but nobody was around to see him, and even if they did he had his helmet on. He sighed again...he had to stop.

That's why he was 'with' Aqua, he LOVED her even if his Master said he was darkness and Darkness couldn't love..he loved her because she would help him get over the Darkness. She would help him and she actually cared for him...he loved it...god did he love her.

He hated his Master...he didn't know why he followed him, maybe it was duty...he 'created' him so Vanitas should follow him...right? He thought to change that. One day, he swore he would change that.

"Vanitas." His master called, he sounded...raspy...maybe he was sick? Maybe he would die? If he did then Vanitas would be one happy little darkness wielding Unversed King. Vanitas turned to stare at his Master, in one hand he had a small child, a girl of about six years old...she smelled like excrement. Poor girl...he noticed that she had long black hair that once upon a time would have been very pretty..her clothes where now mere rags hugging on to her meager frame.

"You must kill her, she is a witness to what we have done. Do it now." He commanded. WHAT! Kill a little girl? NO!

"NO MASTER! I will _not_ kill this little girl! She has done nothing wrong to ANYONE, there is no need to do it!" Vanitas yelled, suddenly fulled with rage..oh god was he angry.

His master snapped at him, angry at the defiance of a pupil. "Vanitas you _will_ listen to me, or else I will END you!" He yelled. Vanitas stood up and summoned his keyblade.

"Let's see you try, just because you opened the heart of a boy who was so untrained it was pitiful doesn't mean you can end me! I am Darkness, you have just the power of it! I AM DARKNESS!" He yelled and attacked quickly, before his master could summon the keyblade. First off, make sure the girl is safe.

He pushed the girl out of the way, she went tumbling to a near bye building, earning herself a few scratches and bruises..nothing compared to what could have happened. He struck at Xenohart, he got him right in the stomach, opening it up and blood pored. He summoned his Unversed and had them attack him while he summoned a Corridor of Darkness and made sure the girl was teleported safely away. She would end up in another small city where she would grow up to tend at a bar. (In the reviews tell me who you think this girl is p.s. It's not the real way she got there!)

Xenohart quickly dealt with the Unversed and Vanitas was at him again, cutting whatever body part was in front of his blade. Xenohart shot beams of darkness at him but he either dodged or absorbed them, like they would hurt! The battle was quickly over, Xenohart fled and truth be told Vanitas could have followed him, could have done something but he didn't. He sat back down and let the cool night air and the darkness of the night wash over him. In a few hours he would teleport himself to the Castle..but for now he would just sit there.

Vanitas stood in Aqua's room, not doing anything but standing there. He stayed like that, just watching Aqua sleep, until she moved. But after a little twitch she was starting to scare him. She was thrashing about. He moved quickly.

He scooped her up, holding he arms together in an awkward embrace and her legs where to close to him to move properly. She wasn't awake, just experiencing a nightmare. He kissed her, an effort that was for pleasure and in one to wake her up.

Aqua struggled against her friends. Ven and Terra had submitted to the darkness and where now on Xenohart's side, they where attacking her, their master was dead, cast aside. "No! Please stop you guys! You two where supposed to help beat Xenohart! You guys!" She cried pitifully, blocking the attacks that they threw only halfheartedly, what was the point of fighting if she had nothing to go to at the end of the day. Then Terra hit her, knocking the breath out of her.

She woke up and started in surprise as she noticed Vanitas, kissing her. It gave her great pleasure but she pulled away, not knowing what the heck happened. "Vanitas...w...what are you doing here?" She asked softly...only slightly wondering why.

"Well...i came here because I have decided to abandon Xenohart...i even fought him, but then I came here and when I got here you where having a nightmare and where really freaking out, I didn't want you to yell because then your friends would come so I kissed you to make sure you wouldn't attract attention. Also...i really wanted to kiss you." He explained and Aqua blushed but she never said that she didn't want it.

"Vanitas...I've been thinking about you for a while...and now that you abandoned your master I think I can say that I love you Vanitas." She said, snuggling closer to him and he kissed the top of her head. They proceeded to her bed.

Quickly clothes where dispatched in a flurry of moving hands and kisses. "I love you to Aqua." Vanitas said as he kissed her passionately and Aqua kissed back. He ran his hand across her naked body, kissing her every where. She kissed him and ran her hand through his hair.

He traced her breasts with his hand and kissed her erect nipples. He licked the nook of her neck. They made love strongly and beautifully.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing it so refer to the other chapters. Sorry for the mega long wait ive been caught up be school and stuff.

Ven woke up late at night. He was awoken by a moaning sound, was one of his friend hurt? He jumped out of his bed and ran into the room that the moaning was coming from, it was Aqua's room! He ran to her room and opened the door, only to see the strangest sight he had ever seen.

Vanitas was on top of Aqua, kissing her nipple, they where both naked and Aqua was moaning from what now appeared to be pleasure. He just had to ask.

"Aqua...what are you doing?" He asked, he wanted an explanation...he thought that she had liked HIM! Not the darkness wielding evil doer! He could see the blush forming on her face. She grabbed the blankets she had on her bed and covered herself. Vanitas didn't do much, just shifted himself under Aqua so his thing wasn't showing.

"Ummm Ven, I can explain..." She started but Vanitas cut her off.

"Ventus..we are having sex, and it's very good so I would ask you to leave now." His dark side said.

"No! I mean...your evil! You've killed so many people how can Aqua be with you!" Ventus yelled attracting the attention of Terra and Erauqs. They came quickly.

"AQUA!" Erauqs and Terra yelled in surprise. Aqua blushed harder. "What are you doing?" Her master asked, outraged. "Get dressed and tell me after that. You to Vanitas." He commanded. Ventus stepped out and closed the door.

They got up grudgingly and slipped their clothes back on, taking all the time they could kissing as they put there clothes back on. They opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Erauqs asked...jeez talk about to the point.

"I'm here because I love Aqua and i'm here to fight my old master, Xenohart...I've switched sides. I can use my darkness to fight him, I swear it." Vanitas told Erauqs calmly.

To his surprise the Light using master laughed at him, right in front of him! "What the hell is so funny Erauqs!" Vanitas said, a lot less calm this time.

"Do you really think that you, a being of pure darkness can ever fight what you are? You are darkness, evil." Erauqs said. That angered Vanitas.

"What? How do you think that? Because it's never been done? Maybe I'll be the first to do it!" Vanitas told him bitterly.

"Preposterous, your a hoax, you are not even a real being! How are you sure that you can do that?"

"How are you sure you can breath?" Vanitas countered...Erauqs was quiet for a moment. "It's true and you know it, even if you are a pigheaded stupid prejudice-" He was cut off by Aqua before he said anything to bad about Erauqs. Erauqs glowered and was obviously madder then hell.

It was Terras turn to yell. "Aqua what the hell are you doing? He's EVIL! You know how many times he's tried to kill us? To hurt others?"

Aqua defended him. " Terra, he said he switched over, he'll try, this is him trying to make up for hurting all those other people. Don't you get it? He's trying Terra." She told him, glaring at him, there faces inches apart.

Terra blushed and backed up. "Aqua...i can't believe you, Vanitas! He's EVIL! He hasn't done a single good thing in his life!" Terra yelled. Vanitas moved so quickly nobody so it happened, he was on top of the earth apprentice.

"You want to know what, you little brain washed dick? I did do something good, I saved a girls life, I made sure she would have a good life, how's that for good?" Vanitas hissed into his ear. Terra glared at him and Vanitas was yanked off Terra by Erauqs.

"Vanitas, i'm going to ask you to leave now." He said.

Vanitas glared at him. "I'm gonna say no." he spit back, he was staying and that was that.

"No you are not, we do not want you here." Terra barked.

"I do!" Aqua defended and hugged Vanitas.

"That's only one person." Terra said.

Now Ven spoke up. "If Aqua likes him then I think he can say." Terra and Erauqs whipped around to stare at the small blond.

"WHAT! AFTER ALL THE HELL HE PUT US THROUGH, YOU THINK HE CAN STAY!" Terra yelled, fuming mad.

Much more meekly Ven said again. "Yes, be...because we fight for the light and the light helps people and its comfort...so we have to let everyone be comforted...even Vanitas."

Terra grunted and walked away. Erauqs sighed. "Your right Ventus..."

AN: In the reviews, what should Erauqs say? sorry again for the long wait.


End file.
